Archery
Previous: Frisbee Next: Basketball Archery is the fourth episode of the first season. It is a game where the player has to use a bow and arrow and try to hit the bullseye (10 points). Wind speed and direction is also another factor in which the player needs to consider when aiming for the bullseye. There is a secret food target in each stage; try to find them all to get a Stamp. Hidden Targets in Beginner stage The first hidden target in Beginner Stage is an orange by the waterfall. The next hidden target is a watermelon on the cliff. The next hidden target is under the tree at the left close to the bridge. The last hidden target is a cake on the lower-right. Hidden Targets in Intermediate stage The first hidden target in Intermediate Stage is an orange which locates at the Tennis Court at the right. The second hidden target is a watermelon at the top of the bridge. The next hidden target is in front of the castle at the gate. The last hidden target is a bread at the top of a cliff at the right, next to a tree. Hidden Targets in Expert stage The first hidden target in Expert Stage is an orange at the right on the beach. The next hidden target is a watermelon at the right between the two cliffs. You can only hit its top because it locates just after a hill. The third hidden target is at the top of the left ruin statue. The last hidden target is an electronic clock in the volcano at the right. To hit it, point just at the right of one of the rocks. It's the only hidden target not to be a piece of food. All Secret Target Objects Orange, Watermelon, Cake/Bread, Cantaloupe, Muffin, Clock Gameplay There are 3 different modes which the user can choose from: Beginner Intermediate Expert In each mode, different areas around Wuhu Island are used. There are also 4 different levels in each mode. The distance between the player and shooting board increases, the wind speed picks up and the wind direction is changing, even with the last level of the Expert mode having the wind blowing from the bottom as the range is in Maka Wuhu (Mt Tengamanga). Teams Team Dread (Magnus, Carey, Avery, Frank, Alex, Emma, Louise, Priscilla, Chantel DuBois, Mario, and Bowser) Team Doerner (Lenora, Keith, Nathan, Nicolas, Don, Nevin, Sharon, Menome, Ian, Andrew, and Athena) Elimination 22nd Place - Magnus (Team Dread) 21st Place - Carey (Team Dread) 20th Place - Lenora (Team Doerner) 19th Place - Keith (Team Doerner) 18th Place - Avery (Team Dread) 17th Place - Nathan (Team Doerner) 16th Place - Nicolas (Team Doerner) 15th Place - Ian (Team Doerner) 14th Place - Andrew (Team Doerner) 13th Place - Emma (Team Dread) Returns - Sharon (Team Doerner) *Merge 12th Place - Don (Team Doerner) 11th Place - Alex (Team Dread) 10th Place - Nevin (Team Doerner) 9th Place - Frank (Team Dread) 8th Place - Louise (Team Dread) 7th Place - Menome (Team Doerner) 6th Place - Sharon (Team Doerner) 5th Place - Athena (Team Doerner) 4th Place - Priscilla (Team Dread) 3rd Place - Chantel DuBois (Team Dread) 1st/2nd Place - Mario (Team Dread: Runner-Up in Bowser's ending) 1st/2nd Place - Bowser (Team Dread: Runner-Up in Mario's ending) Category:WiiSportsNetwork Sports Category:First Cast episodes